jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeonon Solomon
History Xeonon was born to a middle class family who soon lost all their money and were forced to sell him into slavery after his father died, and his mother developed a drug habit. Xeonons owner was good to him and treated him like family for a while, until i was caught in bed with his eldest daughter. From there Ryan branded his face, to teach him his place. Eventually he escaped with Kayla the daughter and we went to her uncles where I recieved his first lightsabers. In the middle of the night Xeonon tried to leave but Kayla caught him, he stabbed her and ran.Finding himself on a wooded part of Bakura he burned off the brand on his face leaving him horribly disfigured. From here he managed to find a way to survive on Bakura where he met Gabriel Solomon, who brought him in and gave him a reason. He made Xeonon an Imperial Knight and set me off to cature an agent of the Black Sun. Before he could rest there was a terrorist attack on Aaragu where he was blown through a window and lost his right eye. Following a kidnapping by the Liberty Union they were completly destroyed and he managed to escape. After being trained by the grandmaster of the order Xeonon was summoned to see Valastoral Horica who made him an Inguisitor, thus making me the first Inquisitorial Knight. During an expidition to the unknown reasons his left arm to a disgruntled father looking for his children, it was replaced onboard the ship by the one thing avaliable had a repulse hand. After the death of Ronan Fel there was a lack of people to take control of the empire so Xeonon stepped up until a more suitable person stepped up. In my time as steward of the empire some of the scaring on my face was fixed and ceased to wear my eye patch. During my time as head of state I also took control of Solomon Mines a local mining company where he was once again kidnapped and had most of his force power stripped of me. Xeonons only solace was that they augmented him with cybernetics to keep him on par with his original power. Returning to the Fel Empire Xeonon worked tirelessly to improve the infrastructure of the empire. At the same time he was also working to secure the Republic against the enviable Sith Empire attack. As he spent his days doing this he was attacked by an old friend who had turned to the Sith although he easily defeated Jayden he still managed to get away with the cloning pods. After this attack he actively pursued infiltrating the Sith Empire via his Imperial Knights. Early Life Born to Merssiah and Fredric Solomon in 140 ABY Xeonons upbringing was not an easy one. Birthed from his mothers womb and the ship Advent, they landed on a backwater planet where his parents aspired to bring him up away from the savagry of the universe. This failed when at age 8 his father died at the local pub over a dispute of 13 credits. Still a child and not understanding his father had died Xeonon watched in silence as one parent left him in body, and the other left him in spirit. His mother heartbroken by the loss of his father took to exotic spices to escape the harsh reality that she now lived in, but the real world caught up to her as well. As her Spice habits got worse she began to sink deeper and deeper into debt until the day came where she sold him into slavery to fuel her habit. Life as a Slave Xeonon after two years at age 10 finally stopped shuffelling hands from owner to owner, as he came under the ownership of a man he only knew as Ryan. Compared to the rest of his life, this man was a godsend and gave Xeonon the hope that some day he would no longer be treated like dirt. For years he served under Ryan, treated almost like a son but even that had to end; Ryans eldest daughter Kayla had taken a liking to Xeonon and after years of meeting secretly they were found out. When Ryan saw Xe onon bedding his daughter he was furious and grabbing Xeonon by the hair dragged him to the slave quarters and branded his face. Now things for Xeonon were hell as he was treated like dirt once more, confined to his quarters and only allowed out to serve his master it was here that he found out about his force sensitivity. One night stuck in his room he imagined that he could open the bolt outside the door, as he thought about this he felt every muscle he had burn and heard a clank from outside the door. Dread filled him as he assumed that either he would have to do Ryans bidding, or a beating was about to happen. As the seconds turned to minutes and no one entered the room Xeonon stood up and walked to the door and pushed; amazed he found it unlocked. Running to Kaylas room he ran head first into Ryan causing both to stumble back. At that moment he thought about pushing Ryan through a wall and BOOM thats what happened. The man plummeted to his death. Early Training Escaping with Kayla, the two went to her uncles in another system, where upon hearing of her daughters lovers affinity to the force; he gave Xeonon his first lightsabers. As it turns out this man was an ex-Imperial Knight who had been discharged from service. He had seen Fel turning to the darkside and tried to stop it, but was expelled for his words but was allowed to keep his lightsabers due to his years of service. For months Xeonon trained under him strengthening both body and mind. It was here that Xeonon learned to control his force sensitivity and fight with a blade. Yet once again this port in the storm en ded. One night he awoke and was compelled to leave, and thats what he did. It killed him but he knew that if he did not his past would hurt both Kayla and his master. Stealing their ship Xeonon crashed on Bakura where he removed his branding to replace it was its own scarring. Joining the Imperial Knights Since leaving Kayla and her uncle Xeonon had scraped a living on the Imperial world of Bakura and on his 16th birthday he went to a local bar to celebrate. Mid drink the bar exploded into chaos three Droidikas popped up and started killing innocents knocking a pile of them on Xeonon where he plotted to kill them. Just as he was about to act a blind man who had been drinking stood up and in a matter of seconds destroyed the droids. Walking up to thank the man, after a few insults a brutal fight began where Xeonon a young buck fought a man in his late 60s. After a few minutes both men passed out. Upon waking Xeonon and the man shared a drink, where it was revealed that this man was the Rex Imperitor of the Fel Empire. Accepting his invitation to join them Xeonon ventured to the Deep Core where he participated in the capture or kill one of the last Black Sun operatives Trey. After capturing the man, Xeonon brought him back to Aaragua; only to be sent to formal training under the Grand Master himself. Life on Khomm The Imperial Knights training grounds was on the planet where nothing happened. Khomm, a world of cloners who had reached the pinnical of their civilization thousands of years ago, a place where the Force was thought of as a genetic flaw. It was here that Xeonon trained under Kryn, commonly known as the Crimson Knight. Because of his training Xeonon needed very little training and excelled at both blade work to the point where he was able to fight multiple members of the order alone. After excelling to the point where he could be taught no more Xeonon was promoted to the rank of Imperial Knight. Here he spent another 6 months waiting for a mission, training the whole time. Finally after what felt like forever he was recalled to Aaragau. The Liberty Union Touching down on the capitol of the New Fel Empire, Xeonon was greeted by the current leader of the Empire and his friend Gabriel Solomon who informed him of a threat to the buisness sector of the planet. Tracking down the threat to a building in the center of the planets economic center Xeonon and a group of 6 Clones entered to find a crotchety old man at the front desk who pointed them to the roof. Going up the stairs Xeonon heard the whining of Z-6 Rotary Canon and jumped forward the shots missing him by inches, his clones on the other hand fell to the basement. Showing amazing dexterity the man left the canon there and with his cane charged Xeonon after a brief fight the man lay dead, but it was to late h is plan had already come to fruition. Standing in a room near the top of the building, the whole thing exploded and it sent him through the window. The whole financial district was set to blow, although much of it was deactivated two city blocks were destroyed. Drifting in and out of conciousness for a few hours Xeonon awoke the first time minutes after the blast to pain everywhere blinding him but despite this he managed to stay awake long enough for two twins to pick him up and brought him to an ambulance. Out of the thousands dead, or dying they chose him and took him. The next time he awoke he activated a tracking beacon in his boot to let people know he was alive. Finally coming to for real, Xeonon tried to stand but his back would not allow it, nor could he see half of the stuff going on. During the explosion 65% of his body had been burned and he lost his right eye, laying there he concentrated on his breathing and couldnt help but hear someone sobbing close by. Before he could investigate further, a man walked in who looked the same as the old man back in the buisness sector. Taking him to their leader it was revealled that they were an society of clones, who were tired of being slaves and wished to strike back. Not in the traditional sense but rather to destabalize the galactic economy, however things did not work out and only Xeonon escaped. Making it back to Aargua Xeonon told Gabriel and the others in power of the plot and how he and another managed to take down the Alliance, but remnants had escaped. For several years Xeonon had defended the Deep Core from external and internal threats. Then finally after years they had tracked down the remnants of the Liberty Union. They had set up shop on the center of Galactic civilization, Coruscant. Going to take them out with a group of 6 other Imperial Knights they eventually did remove the threat. Solomon Mines Upon getting back to the Deep Core, Xeonon founded a small mining company to help support a failing Empire. During his tenure as the President he helped create it into a galactic spanning po werhouse, having mines on thousands of worlds, its only rival Mandalmines. true to his heritage he gifted the Imperial Knights with all the Cortosis the mines brought to the surface thus setting up the Force using sect for t he rest of its days. Despite going back to the Knights he still had a hand in the busniess he started. Once such time he intervened was when he sold materials to the Jensaarai to aid in the restoration of their temple on Contruum. Eventually he went their and plugged himself into the system for greater control of the mining operation. Becoming a cyborg he gave up on his humanity much as Lobot had for cloud City and ran things. Unknown to everyone else he sent out a droid that could not only replecate his appearance and voice but had accses to his memories directly from the mines mainframe. Master of the Order Coming back to the Empire in full Xeonon was elected to become the Master of the Order of Imperial Knights. A slave in charge of the Imperial Knights he made sweeping changes to the order that left it almost unrecognizable to its predeceser. He recalled all the old Knights from their missions, and began recruiting all the children of the Empire touched by the force. He even took in a handful of non-humans something that had not happened while he was there. Occasionally he would even go out on sorties to find people touched by the force on non-Imperial worlds. One such person was Calvin Nullan whom he found on Naboo. For over a year he trained Calvin before he was fit to become an Imperial Knight. He watched in pride as he soared through the ranks and became an examplary Knight. Others he trained and knighted, some of whom included Talon Fenris and Fiana Nikulan. Faina Nikulin Rise and Fall of Empire Brothers in arms Shortly after mopping up the remnants of the Liberty Union many key figures were called to one of the Empires more remote worlds, Utapau. Gabriel, the current leader of the Empire needed to talk about the how the empire was run. After countless hours of bickering by the lesser people and worlds trading Moffship, he finally adressed the issue why they were summoned. There had been talks with the Empires allies of forming an uber faction in the universe. A new empire. It had been discussed twice before but this was were the final choice would be made. Before the final choice was made though he propsed that ell in the room would change their last name to Solomon. Everyone in the room did that, there were now over 50 Solomons who were key figures in charge of the Empire. Creating a Super Power Along with the Horica Soveriegn Empire, and the Tarisian Empire the three groups joined to creather another Galactic Empire.The idea behind it was to join together, and together nearly half of the Galaxy would be under control of our empire or other, smaller empires. Yet despite this the groups still operated as singular empires, so in an attempt to change this Xeonon left and went to Eridau to talk t o a high ranking member of the former Tarisian Empire. Nephew of the current Emperor Adulph Tarkin was ambitious and cunning, something that would get you far in an empire. After staying on the planet for some time Xeonon met with him and found Adulph to be spoiled but a good friendship developed between them. Meeting with his allies and friends wore on Xeonon quickly and eventually he left a few pounds heavier and with a better resistance to alcohol. The Begining of the End It was not meant to be however, soon after joining the Empire a Nephew of the dead Emperor returned from the Unknown Regions. Despite being young he could see that this empire was a sinking ship and they needed to get off. He took us out of the Empire and brought along all our holdings to the Deep Core, where for a time we prospered while the others crumbled and broke apart from internal strife. His time in the Unknown Regions, had not quenched the mans thirst and his eyes turned to expansion. Declaring war on Mandalorians after they attacked the allied world of Vulptur. It was here that a crippling blow was made to the Empire, during the jump in the turbulant hyperspace lanes of the Deep Core most of the Fel Defence fleet and Cade were lost. With the bulk of their fleet lost the Imperials were no match for the Mandos and were soon decemated and were forced to retreat. With the death of the Emperor Xeonon had to act fast to save what was left of the Empire before it crumbled into multiple factions fughting for control of their own micro empires. Making a speech on Aargau he said that for the time being he would become the leader of the Empire until a suitable replacment could be found. For a month the Empire remained under one banner but an upstart leader named Phillip, the Moff of Khomm had other ideas. During the month he trained tens of thousands spaatari clones and attacked, unable to hold them back the Empire fell apart. The End After two years the Empires of the galaxy had stablized. Those that could fled to the strong hold worlds of the Deep Core. Some wished to keep their little fiefdoms but under the strong fist of Nicamedus Delvaradus the Empire began to flurish and many of the warlords fell in line. Those that did not fell under the fist of Xeonon and the Imperial Knights. Things had settled down, the Empire was regrowing and would soon be ready for the Empire to emerge once more and they were waiting for one such moment. That moment came sooner than expected, Dragus a Lord of the New Order of the Eye approached Xeonon and the Head of State about destroying the NOE. It seemed that they were tired of being in the spot light and wanted to work behind the scenes. Agreeing to "help" them out they were waiting for the group to attack a Deep Core world where they would over take the forces there and destroy them. This is where Xeonon met his match, a Sith down on the planet of Prakith managed to get the him on the ropes. Thus was the end of his fleshy body. After Death After his death Xeonon enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh after his death despite being an etheral being. He ate like a gluton, drank like an alcoholic and had sex with anything that had two legs. Sometimes more. Then one day he was pulled back to the land of the living by three old men. Killing them with the snap of a finger he realised he had kept all his god like powers. Using those powers he renewed his campaign against the Whills, this time without the aid of those in the GBA. Appearance The right side of his face has a huge scar on it from burning off his branding, the right eye is missing with an eye patch over the synthetic eye. 6 feet tall weights 235 pounds Xeonon has a few extra pounds on him but is still as fit as an ox keeping up with a strict regiment. More often than not Xeonon has some form of facial hair but it changes contstantly Wears Imperial Knight Armour in combat situations, but in all other cases he can be found wearing a tanned Bantha hide trench coat with the Solomon insignia on the back. Knee high steel tipped leather boots and a orange fighting suit underneath. Growing out his black hair the curls usually drive him insane as the hair touches the insides of his ears, and keeps it up. Left arm is covered in a long glove to hide his cybernetic arm. Upon his heath his appearance changed drastically. Having taken over the body of a street rat Xeonon looks like a dashing rouge. Brown shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, 6 foot 7 and a smile that shows the true insanity beneath the skin. He constantly looks tired with bags under his eyes and skin caked in who knows what.When angered his true self appears. His eyes lose their iris and become totally blue. His skin begins to bleed, and the scars from his old body showed through (left cheek gone, right eyebrow down to lower lip, burns everywhere). The blood focuses around his hands, mouth and eyes. He wears a crown forged of an unknown metal, a cape made of the finest silks and its edges covered in a breathtakingly white fluff. His shirt and pansts are simple, with only a leather vest over an orange t shirt and blue denim pants. Weapons During his time as the Master of the Order of Imperial Knights he created one lightsaber that was different than regulation. Using a Mestare crystal he created on of the only curved lightsaber blades in the galaxy, it still had the synth-crystal that created a silver hue but now it could cut threw Cortosis. On his left arm there is a Neuro Shock hand that was given to him when stolen by the members of Cerberus. After his capture by Cerberus Xeonon took to using slugthrowers including the Imperial Heavy Repeater, a Blaster Buster and a .48 Caliber pistol. In addition to these weapons his eyes had been replaced with Hi Sense Enhanced Eyes, and a cardio-muscular package was given to him which increased both his speed and stength. Abilities Even at a young age Xeonon was a protoge in both lightsaber combat and the use of the force. By the age of 15, without any formal training he was able to fight to a stale mate against Gabriel Solomon. By the time of his death he had mastered every form of lightsaber combat the Imperial Knights trained in. A skilled pilot, he was well versed in both EVA and atmosphere flying. His oddest choice however was his use of firearms. Unlike most people he specialised in obsolete weapons. Slugthrowers. He was particularly fond of the .48 caliber heavy pistol. Xeonon was a fully-trained Imperial Knight. He was often looked upon as inferior by the Sith, often being referred to as a member of "Fel's Forcelings",yet some in the galaxy maintained that there was no denying his discipline, ability, or power. He was said to be among the most talented and dangerous Force-users in the galaxy, and every bit as capable of in the use of the Force as the Jedi. Xeonon made extensive use of his armour, and as such, were constantly prepared for combat. He trained strictly for combat and not contemplation. He was a warriors rather than negotiator, a fact that he would never make excuses for. His training saw them learn how to use the Force to transform himself into living weapons and shields. Being an Imperial Knight he was skilled with various uses of the Force, such as levitation, mind-tricks, and lightsaber combat. However being unorthadox he often used non combat force powers and used them in combat. Force Flash, Force Whirlwind and Rent being some of his favourites to emply. Xeonon was also cross trained as an Inquisitor, being Valstoral Horica. As such he was a master of the hunt, used to operating solo and long from the nearest supply run he made use of these skills time and again hunting down and slaying various threats to the Empire. Despite his skill with a blade, he also had some skill with his tounge. Having learned the art of state craft through trial by fire he led the Empire in times of crises when no one else could. Category:Characters